


I See Skies of Blue

by what_am_i_even_doing_tho



Series: Merlin Drabbles [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho
Summary: "Arthur would've thought that, on a day like today, the skies would be stormy."
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I See Skies of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong.

Arthur would've thought that, on a day like today, the skies would be stormy, pregnant clouds releasing torrents of rain, as if it too were mourning the loss of the bravest and kindest man he had ever met. He would've thought that the world would be silent in its grief, not daring to make a sound as its beloved warlock was laid to rest. The colors would be muted, washed out, because with him gone, so too should color drain away.

Instead, birds sang in the trees, and the clear sky above was the exact brilliant blue of Merlin's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
